


Сложности метаболизма

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Есть вещи, которыми не стоит заниматься с Учихами.





	Сложности метаболизма

_Только сакэ выявляет искренность сердца_  
_(японская пословица)_

***

— «Клан Акимичи скупает в кондитерской всё подчистую. После них там даже прошлогодней карамельки не остаётся. А на просьбы немного умерить аппетит Акимичи заявляют, что для их техник, мол, нужно много калорий. Но они не единственные в Конохе, кому нужны калории. Просим господина Хокаге разобраться и принять меры. Клан Инузука». А также, — Хаширама зашевелил губами, подсчитывая, — ещё четырнадцать подписей.  
— Тоже мне, проблема, — фыркнул Тобирама. — Сладостей им, видите ли, не хватает. А то, что у них в соседях — Учихи, ничего. Видимо, отрезанных голов им будет не хватать меньше.  
— Пора открывать вторую кондитерскую, — не то брату, не то самому себе сказал Хаширама, — одной всё равно маловато для такого большого поселения.  
Он положил свиток в кипу уже рассмотренных и выудил из другой кипы, гораздо более объёмной, следующий.  
Как выяснилось вскоре после основания Конохи, вопреки ожиданиям Хаширамы, львиную долю работы Хокаге составляла не защита деревни и даже не её обустройство, а решение конфликтов между жителями. Причём чем больше становилось жителей, тем больше было конфликтов. В какой-то момент жалоб стало так много, что пришлось хотя бы часть из них принимать в письменной форме.  
Развернув свиток, Хаширама углубился в чтение.  
— Что там? — спросил Тобирама, самоотверженно помогающий брату разбираться с бумагами.  
— Нара жалуются на Инузука за то, что те выгуливают своих собак без намордников.  
— Насчёт собак не знаю, а вот на Учих намордники надеть бы стоило.  
Хаширама некоторое время сосредоточенно размышлял, постукивая пальцами по столу. Наконец он принял решение:  
— Пожалуй, придётся поговорить с лидером Инузука. Пусть получше приглядывают за своими питомцами, во всяком случае, в черте деревни. Намордники — это слишком, а вот чакро-поводки применить можно.  
Тобирама хотел сказать, что, на худой конец, согласен нацепить на Учих и чакро-поводки, но Хаширама уже взялся за новый свиток.  
— Абураме возмущены, что Нара ленятся убирать свою часть улицы. По их словам, там стоит такой бардак, что от него шарахаются даже помойные мухи.  
— Зато у Учих в их квартале идеальный порядок, придраться не к чему, — буркнул Тобирама. — Стараются не привлекать к себе внимания. Неспроста это, явно неспроста.  
— Надо ввести график дежурств, — Хаширама потянулся за кистью и сделал пометку в своём ежедневнике. — Может, хоть тогда Нара осознают, что чистота в деревне — наше общее дело.  
— Долго нам придётся отмывать деревню дочиста, если Учихи в один прекрасный день решат тут всех перерезать.  
— Так, что там дальше… Ох, Майто требуют отселить Абураме за пределы деревни. Потому что — цитирую — «…их жуки расползаются по всей округе, попадают в рис и чай и создают переизбыток протеина в питании. А так хоть будут служить естественным защитным барьером на подступах к Конохе».  
— Лучше б их пугали расползающиеся по Конохе Учихи, — мрачно заметил Тобирама.  
Хаширама энергично почесал в затылке, словно надеясь расшевелить усталые извилины.  
— И вот что с этим делать? Запретить Абураме разводить жуков, которые, на минуточку, составляют основу их клановых техник, или сажать всех остальных на протеиновую диету?  
Тобирама уже открыл рот, чтобы высказать своё мнение, но Хаширама, с присущей ему беспечностью, махнул на проблему рукой.  
— Ладно, будем надеяться, что со временем они привыкнут.  
Он не уточнил, кого имеет в виду: заводчиков насекомых или их невольных потребителей.  
— Следующее… Коллективная жалоба на Майто.  
— А на них-то за что? — недоверчиво нахмурился Тобирама. — Они же самые безобидные во всей деревне, в отличие от Учих.  
— За шум. У Майто есть традиция: после каждой выполненной миссии они всем кланом устраивают торжественный забег вокруг Конохи. Днём это ещё не так сильно беспокоит, но ночью…  
— С одной стороны, плохо, что они мешают другим шиноби отдыхать, с другой — можно не беспокоиться, что с такими энергозатратами у них останутся силы плести заговоры. А вот Учихи, похоже, свою чакру берегут. Спрашивается: для каких целей?  
— Не думаю, что с Майто возникнут сложности, — сказал Хаширама. — Нужно просто объяснить им, что ночные тренировки — не лучшая идея. Только как-нибудь помягче, поделикатнее.  
— Согласен. Гораздо вероятнее, что сложности возникнут с Учихами.  
— А здесь у нас что, — Хаширама развернул очередной свиток. — Ого! Ну, я даже не могу сказать, что это неожиданно…  
— Учихи?  
— Нет. Акимичи. Пишут, что с некоторых пор стали бояться за свою жизнь. Стоит им показаться на улице, как все вокруг злобно таращатся на них. До смертоубийства пока не дошло, но, если Хокаге не вмешается, оно, по их словам, не за горами.  
— Их что, Учихи паранойей заразили?  
— Вряд ли. Скорее всего, кому-то в Конохе всерьёз не хватает сладостей. Нужно как можно быстрее выстроить вторую кондитерскую, не то и правда дойдёт до убийств.  
Хаширама глянул на часы и с блаженным выдохом откинулся на спинку кресла, потягиваясь. Прошений — Тобирама предпочёл бы называть их кляузами — оставалось ещё предостаточно, но на сегодня рабочий день Хокаге был закончен. Официальный, по крайней мере.  
— Остальное разберём завтра с утра. А то у меня уже мозги одеревенели.  
Тобирама всей душой сочувствовал брату, вынужденному заниматься всякими глупостями вместо по-настоящему важных дел, но долг не дал ему промолчать.  
— А как же Учихи?  
— В каком смысле?  
— Есть что-нибудь про них? — Тобирама кивнул на непрочитанные свитки. — Или от них, — нехотя добавил он.  
— Нет, ничего, — сказал Хаширама, порывшись в бумагах. — Очевидно, их всё устраивает. Ну, хоть кому-то в Конохе хорошо.  
Тобирама хмыкнул. Устраивает, как же. Учихи просто не размениваются по пустякам!  
Хаширама поднялся из-за стола.  
— Мне пора. У меня встреча с представителем Ивагакуре.  
— Брат, но Учихи…  
Хаширама уставился на Тобираму с таким недоумением, словно вообще не слушал его последние три часа.  
— Что — Учихи?  
— Мы заключили с ними мир, но кто знает, что у них на уме. Нельзя расслабляться. Мы должны тщательно за ними следить, чтобы успеть раскрыть их коварные замыслы.  
— Учихи теперь — наши союзники, они живут и трудятся бок о бок с нами. Пора бы тебе перестать их подозревать невесть в чём. Иначе когда-нибудь уже они начнут считать, что Коноха их притесняет.  
Хаширама надел шляпу Хокаге, потом открыл нижний ящик стола и достал оттуда увесистую бутыль с густой кристально-чистой жидкостью.  
— Этих притеснишь, как же… — пробормотал Тобирама. Неизменная наивность брата в отношении Учих удручала его. — Э-э-э… Зачем тебе на встрече с послом сакэ?  
— В подпитии люди становятся откровеннее, и с ними намного проще договориться, — Хаширама удобнее перехватил весело булькнувшую бутыль и подмигнул.  
— Угу. Слушай, насчёт Учих…  
— Тобирама, даже не начинай. Займись лучше чем-нибудь общественно полезным. Не хочешь закончить с прошениями? Это высвободит нам уйму времени завтра.  
Тобирама с содроганием глянул на остаток работы. Он, конечно, готов был пожертвовать собой ради клана и деревни, но не сейчас и не таким образом.  
— Нет, спасибо, у меня тоже ещё есть дела.  
На сегодня он был сыт по горло проблемами жителей Конохи, будь то жуки, собаки или сладости.

***  
На улицах Конохи царило оживление. Кто-то шёл на миссию, кто-то с неё возвращался, а кто-то просто гулял, пользуясь свободным временем, таким редким для шиноби. Мимо Тобирамы протиснулся лидер клана Акимичи, под прицелом завистливых взглядов прижимающий к себе большую коробку с ароматом персиков и мёда. Навстречу, хором скандируя какой-то вдохновляющий лозунг, в полном составе нёсся клан Майто. Видно, у кого-то из них выдалась успешная миссия. Решив не искушать судьбу, Тобирама поспешно свернул в ближайший переулок. Он заметил, что большинство прохожих поступили так же. Никому не хотелось оказаться на пути победного забега. Тобирама сделал мысленную пометку обсудить с Хаширамой введение ограничения скорости движения в черте деревни. Иначе эти энтузиасты, радуясь, что послужили на благо Конохи, однажды кого-нибудь сшибут насмерть.  
Несмотря на то, что он сказал брату, у Тобирамы не было конкретных планов на вечер. Однако было бы время, а дела всегда найдутся. В лаборатории ждало несколько перспективных экспериментов, да и над проектом Академии шиноби неплохо бы поработать. Идею провести вечер за чтением трактата о биджу, который он в прошлом месяце за огромные деньги выписал из Сунагакуре и сегодня утром наконец получил, Тобирама с сожалением отверг как непозволительную роскошь.  
Но принять окончательное решение он не успел: вдалеке, в суете толпы, мелькнули знакомые чёрные лохмы — и все мысли мигом вылетели из головы.  
Мадара. Самый опасный среди Учих. Живое воплощение угрозы деревне и всему миру шиноби.  
Люди вокруг словно перестали существовать. Тобирама впился взглядом в приближающегося врага, непроизвольно стискивая кулаки. Просторный клановый плащ делал фигуру Мадары обманчиво-худощавой, скрывая отлично развитые мышцы. Однако Тобирама не раз тайком наблюдал за его тренировками с Хаширамой и знал, сколь фальшива эта иллюзия.  
Мадара шёл со стороны южных ворот. Как правило, через них отправлялись и возвращались с миссий.  
Тобирама замедлил шаг.  
— Учиха, — процедил он сквозь зубы, когда они поравнялись.  
— Сенджу.  
Обменявшись этим приветствием и парой быстрых, как удар куная, взглядов, они разошлись в разные стороны.  
И тут в памяти Тобирамы внезапно всплыли недавние слова брата: «В подпитии люди становятся откровеннее, и с ними намного проще договориться».  
_В подпитии люди становятся откровеннее…_  
Тобирама резко остановился. На него снизошло озарение. Сродни тому, когда он придумал технику теневого клонирования, услышав, как Хаширама, замороченный нежданными трудностями в создании деревни, в сердцах восклицает: «Мне что, на части разорваться?!».  
Нужно напоить Мадару — тогда он, в порыве хмельной откровенности, выболтает все страшные тайны Учих.  
Тобирама оглянулся, лихорадочно выискивая в толпе знакомый силуэт.  
— Эй, Мадара!  
Учиха обернулся, инстинктивно вскидывая руку к висящему за спиной вееру. Луч вечернего солнца кровавым золотом блеснул на лезвии серпа.  
— Я хотел предложить, — невозмутимо продолжил Тобирама, — пойдём посидим в баре?  
Мадара заморгал.  
— Посидим… где?!  
— Ты же с миссии идёшь, так? У меня тоже был трудный день. Самое время расслабиться, глотнуть чего-нибудь покрепче.  
— Тобирама, с тобой всё нормально? — Мадара вернулся обратно, пристально всматриваясь ему в лицо. Спасибо, хоть шаринган не стал активировать, чтобы убедиться, что это действительно Тобирама, а не вражеский разведчик под его личиной.  
— Чёрт возьми, Учиха, раз уж мы живём в одной деревне, пора прекратить скалить друг на друга зубы. Я просто предложил вместе выпить.  
Пауза затягивалась. Мадара стоял, прикусив губу и о чём-то раздумывая, а Тобирама ждал, проклиная про себя клановую паранойю Учих. Наконец, когда он был готов повернуться и уйти, Мадара надменно бросил:  
— Ладно, давай.  
Тобирама едва сдержался, чтобы не расплыться в злорадной ухмылке. Это была ещё не победа, но определённо — шаг по направлению к ней.  
Правда, воспоминание об отложенных экспериментах и зависшем на середине проекте Академии заставило совесть недовольно заворчать, но он строго цыкнул на неё. Как там сказал Хаширама? «Займись чем-нибудь общественно полезным». А что может быть полезнее для общества, чем вывести Учих на чистую воду?

***  
Тобирама выбрал столик в углу, подальше от барной стойки и самых шумных посетителей. Мадара огляделся, зачем-то смерил взглядом расстояние до входа, покосился на единственное узкое окно и кивнул.  
Узнав брата и лучшего друга основателя Конохи, хозяин лично поспешил принять у них заказ. Его круглое, гладкое лицо лучилось радушием, а чёрные усы радостно топорщились. Можно было подумать, что перед ним предстали давно потерянные, но до сих пор горячо любимые родственники.  
— Господин Сенджу, господин Учиха, здравствуйте. Словами не передать, как я рад видеть вас здесь. Что будете пить?  
— Сакэ, — сказал Тобирама. Если начинать с умэсю, постепенно переходя к более крепким напиткам, это займёт слишком много времени, а если заказать сразу сётю, времени может, наоборот, не хватить. Хаширама как-то обмолвился, что Мадара пьёт довольно редко. Значит, нельзя допустить, чтобы он вырубился, едва у него развяжется язык. Лучше выбрать золотую середину. Спохватившись, Тобирама посмотрел на Мадару, но возражений не последовало.  
— Подам сию секунду. Самый лучший и самый свежий наш сакэ, — пообещал хозяин, отвешивая глубокий поклон.  
Насчёт лучшего и свежего он явно преувеличил. Это стало ясно уже тогда, когда заказ принесли подогретым — несмотря на жару за окном, лишь немного схлынувшую к вечеру. Впрочем, для Учихи и такой сойдёт. Не поить же его высококачественным очищенным сакэ, каким Хаширама сегодня потчует посла Ивы.  
Тобирама наполнил пиалу Мадары, и тот механически ответил ему той же любезностью.  
— Что у тебя за миссия была? Разумеется, тайная? — спросил Тобирама, не ожидая ответа — как же, скажет ему Учиха, где был и что делал, просто нужно было с чего-то начать разговор.  
— Нет, с чего ты взял, — недоумённо пожал плечами Мадара, осушив пиалу и чуть поморщившись. Усы хозяина бара, украдкой наблюдавшего за важными посетителями, печально повисли. Хм. Возможно, это в самом деле был его лучший сакэ. Но тогда не хотелось бы узнать, что здесь почитают за худший. — Обычная охранная миссия, ранг C. Сопроводить торговый караван до границ страны, передать его тамошним телохранителям, убедиться, что они хорошо выполняют свою работу.  
Тобирама смутно припомнил, что Хаширама и впрямь поручал Мадаре что-то подобное и они ещё долго спорили, нужна ли торговцам взрывными свитками и самонаводящимися сюрикенами охрана.  
Похоже, Учиха хотел сбить его с толку фальшивой откровенностью. Ну, нет, не выйдет. Уж он-то точно знает, что этот клан идёт рука об руку с ложью.  
— Как всё прошло?  
— Без жертв, — в голосе Мадары отчётливо послышались нотки сожаления. — У нас в стране не так много самоубийц, готовых нападать на торговцев оружием, которые умеют пользоваться своим товаром.  
«Особенно на тех, что находятся под охраной Учихи», — мысленно добавил Тобирама.  
— Думаю, в следующий раз для тебя найдётся что-нибудь поинтереснее, — сказал он вслух с энтузиазмом, которого не испытывал.  
— Ты-то сам хоть иногда выбираешься ещё на миссии или окончательно застрял в своей лаборатории?  
— Я делаю то, что нужно, — сдержанно ответил Тобирама, немного уязвлённый такой формулировкой. Он действительно уже несколько недель не покидал Коноху, но не потому, что ленился, а потом что ему хватало забот и здесь. Если шиноби не только умелый воин, но ещё и кое-что смыслит в науке, а кроме того, способен заниматься управлением, у него найдутся более важные занятия, чем махать мечом.  
Но не рассказывать же обо всём этом Учихе — не поймёт.

Когда они обсудили все возможные нейтральные темы и ополовинили кувшин, Тобирама решил, что пора переходить к делу.  
— До меня дошли слухи… — начал он, ненавязчиво подливая Мадаре выпивки, — о том, что Учихе для пробуждения шарингана нужно убить лучшего друга.  
— Ты б ещё больше слухов собирал, — досадливо поморщился Мадара, — и не такое узнаешь. Например, что Сенджу поклоняются великому дуборису, растущему в непролазной лесной чаще, а по венам у них вместо крови течёт древесный сок. И если постучать Сенджу по лбу…  
— Ну и чушь! — возмущённо перебил его Тобирама. — И вообще, что за растение такое — дуборис?  
— Гибрид дуба и ликориса, наверное, — ехидно усмехнулся Мадара. — Уточнять лучше у автора… легенды. Впрочем, подозреваю, что это результат творчества коллективного бессознательного.  
— Полная чушь, — повторил Тобирама, залпом опустошая свою пиалу и со стуком опуская её на стол.  
— Угу. Как и мифы вокруг шарингана. От сильных переживаний он пробуждается, сколько можно повторять.  
Тобирама недоверчиво хмыкнул. Если бы дело обстояло так просто, достаточно было не нервировать Учих — и опаснейший клан в мире был бы обезврежен. Учиха, как обычно, темнит.  
Кувшин опустел, и Тобирама поспешно, чтобы Мадара не успел запротестовать, заказал следующий. Напиток уже не казался такой гадостью, то ли они притерпелись, то ли сивушные масла успели слегка испариться.  
— Ты утверждаешь, что для пробуждения шарингана не нужны жертвы, — вернулся Тобирама к животрепещущему вопросу, — ладно, допустим. А как же традиция убивать ближайшего родственника, чтобы забрать его глаза и стать сильнее?  
— Тобирама, подумай головой, — Мадара вздохнул чуть ли не с сочувствием. — Если бы для пробуждения шарингана требовалось убивать друзей, а для его усиления — родственников, как быстро наш клан истребил бы сам себя?  
Тобирама подумал. Прикинул количество Учих, поселившихся в Конохе, наскоро подсчитал, сколько соклановцев должен был вырезать каждый из них, и завис. В самом деле, такими темпами Учихи давно бы вымерли. Не факт даже, что потребовалось бы содействие со стороны Сенджу.  
Но… но… может быть, они плодятся, как кролики?!  
Мадара поднёс к губам пиалу, допивая из неё последний глоток. Кадык на белоснежном, чуть напрягшемся горле дрогнул, у края рта блеснула маленькая мутная капля, которую Мадара неторопливо слизнул.  
В этот миг мысль о повышенной сексуальности Учих показалась Тобираме не такой уж нелепой. Он с трудом удержал в дрогнувших пальцах кувшин.  
Нужно было поскорее, чтобы не дать врагу опомниться, спросить у него что-нибудь ещё, но, как назло, все старательно продуманные, тонко-провокационные вопросы разом вылетели из головы.  
— А ты, я гляжу, опять без брони, — брякнул Тобирама первое, что пришло на ум. — Хаширама же на прошлой неделе подписал указ об экипировке на миссиях. Разве ты не видел? Шаринган, быть может, и даёт тебе массу возможностей для атаки, но от клинка в живот защищает слабо.  
Мадара прищурился, всем видом давая понять, где он видел любые указы и подписи.  
— Мне так удобнее. Какой прок от защиты, если она идёт в ущерб подвижности? Я предпочитаю полагаться только на себя. Ничего лишнего, ничего не мешает, полный контроль над телом, — он гибко потянулся, и, хотя его одежду никак нельзя было назвать откровенной, выглядело это почти неприлично.  
Тобирама едва не поперхнулся.  
Картина, возникшая у него в воображении, хоть и включала контроль над телом Мадары, но не имела никакого отношения к сражениям.  
Хотя — если подумать…  
Тобираме захотелось окунуть голову в ведро с холодной водой. А лучше — окунуться в холодную воду целиком.  
Мысли путались, сворачивая совершенно не туда.  
Он постарался взять себя в руки и сосредоточиться на допросе… тьфу ты, пока что — на беседе с Учихой.  
На беседе, а не на том, как тонкие пальцы Мадары обхватывают горлышко кувшина, как узкие губы приоткрываются, касаясь края пиалы, как понемногу розовеет обычно бледная кожа скул, а на висках проступают капельки пота…  
Да что за наваждение!  
Сейчас очередная порция тепловатого сакэ показалась разгорячённому телу почти прохладной.  
К сожалению, разгорячённый разум остудить было нечем.

***  
Мадара пил, усиленно, но тщетно пытаясь ощутить приятное головокружение, лёгкость в затылке, приподнятое настроение — всё то, о чём не раз говорил захмелевший Хаширама.  
Увы, ничего такого не было.  
Пойло в пиале по-прежнему оставалось мерзким, бар — грязным и душным, а вопросы Тобирамы становились всё более дурацкими.  
Лидер клана Учиха в очередной раз убеждался, что не понимает, какую прелесть люди находят в алкоголе.  
Между тем Тобирама, старательно притворявшийся вдрызг пьяным, то и дело подливал ему сакэ. Впервые на памяти Мадары братец Хаширамы вёл себя столь обходительно. Если бы он не нёс такой бред, Мадара заподозрил бы, что Тобирама втирается к нему в доверие. Впрочем, это могла быть и попытка усыпить бдительность противника.  
У Мадары нашлось бы занятие получше, чем натаскивать Тобираму на шпиона, — множество куда более интересных и полезных занятий, однако он оставался на месте, с отвращением глотая горьковатый напиток. Ради безопасности клана необходимо было узнать, что задумал Сенджу. Исключительно ради безопасности клана.  
— Слшай, Мдара, — с трудом ворочая языком, вновь заговорил Тобирама, — т-ты же хтел стать этим… как его… Хкаге? Пр-ризнайся, ведь хтел, а?..  
Одна мысль о том, чтобы сделаться помесью няньки и сторожевого пса для полутора десятков кланов, откровенно мечтающих сократить поголовье друг друга (включая саму сторожевую няньку), заставляла бесстрашного Учиху содрогаться от ужаса.  
Мадара устало вздохнул, одним глотком осушил пиалу и начал объяснять.

***  
Четвертинка луны, напоминающая бисквит, обкусанный прожорливым Акимичи, висела над деревней. Она почти не давала света, поэтому на тех участках дороги, где фонари стояли далеко друг от друга, идти приходилось практически на ощупь. Тобирама брёл, покачиваясь, то и дело врезаясь плечом в плечо идущего рядом Мадары.  
Они сидели в баре до закрытия, точнее, до того момента, пока усы хозяина не стали совсем несчастными и он, поминутно извиняясь, не пролепетал, что сакэ кончился, но завтра он непременно пополнит запасы, прямо с утра. Обязательно тем же самым сортом, который так понравился уважаемым господам.  
При очередном столкновении щеки коснулись волосы Мадары, жёсткие и колючие, а жар чужого тела накрыл пульсирующей волной. Эти ощущения пьянили сильнее самого крепкого сакэ. Тобирама с удивительной отчётливостью осознал, что Хаширама прав, алкоголь действительно способствует откровенности, более того — откровению. В эту минуту перед ним открылась истина, которую он скрывал сам от себя долгие годы. То, что он чувствует к Мадаре, не ненависть, а… нечто совершенно иное. Даже сегодня, стремясь раскрыть зловещие замыслы лидера Учих, он на самом деле хотел не избавить свой клан от опасного врага. Он хотел…  
Тобирама перехватил Мадару за локоть и, когда Учиха обернулся, рывком притянул его к себе. Мгновение спустя спина с силой ударилась о поверхность ближайшей стены, на плечах сомкнулись сильные пальцы, а Мадара оказался совсем рядом, так близко, что воздуха между ними хватило лишь на один вдох.  
— Сенджу? — с полувопросительной интонацией прорычал он. Узкие губы разошлись, обнажая оскал белых и острых, точно у зверя, зубов.  
— Учиха, — выдохнул, а может, только подумал Тобирама и потянулся к этим губам, таким горячим, таким манящим…  
Потом упала темнота.

***  
Разбудил луч солнца, безжалостно ввинчивающийся в левый глаз, а через него — кажется — прямо в мозг. Тобирама разомкнул веки и тут же зажмурился: интенсивность освещения возросла до целой тысячи солнц, сияющих со всех сторон и дружно старающихся просверлить ему череп. Тобирама перевернулся на живот, утыкаясь лицом в жёсткую циновку. Он никак не мог сообразить, где находится и что произошло. Разум словно застилал плотный слой тумана.  
Неудачная миссия? Нападение на Коноху? Ранение? Плен?  
Откуда только взялись все эти солнца…  
Однако через пару минут он понял, что солнце всего одно, причём утреннее и даже не слишком жаркое, а боль исходит изнутри головы. В то же мгновение к мигрени прибавился отвратительный привкус во рту и сухость в горле. Нечто похожее Тобирама испытывал в далёкой юности, впервые сильно напившись. Но вот уже много лет он твёрдо знал свою норму, а если и перебирал слегка, то не до такого… состояния.  
— Что на меня вчера нашло… — пробормотал он, пытаясь сесть и тут же понимая, что это было ошибкой. Голова закружилась так, словно невидимая сила пыталась оторвать её, а желудок категорически заявил, что намерен выйти из состава организма.  
Выждав, когда приступ дурноты немного отступит, Тобирама осторожно огляделся вокруг и обнаружил, что место ему знакомо. Физическое недомогание дополнило жгучее чувство стыда, ставшее ещё острее, когда он наконец вспомнил, что привело его вчера в бар. А ведь тогда это показалось отличной идеей…  
Интересно, Учихе сейчас так же плохо?  
Зашуршали, раздвигаясь, двери, и на террасу выглянула Мито. Сочувствие на её лице смешивалось с осуждением.  
— Прости, что ввалился к вам вчера, — выдавил Тобирама, попутно ужаснувшись собственному голосу, сиплому и слабому. — Кажется, я не рассчитал свои силы.  
— Да если бы ты ввалился, — хихикнула супруга брата. — Тебя Мадара посреди ночи приволок, вообще никакого. Сгрузил на руки Хашираме и посоветовал не давать тебе пить, так как делать этого ты не умеешь. Совсем тебе худо, да? — посерьёзнела Мито, видя, как Тобирама прячет лицо в ладонях и начинает тихонько раскачивается из стороны в сторону. — Ступай на кухню, я приготовила зелёный чай и мисо-суп. Хаширама говорит, это лучшее средство от похмелья.  
— Сейчас… приду, — прохрипел Тобирама.  
Он бы предпочёл как можно незаметнее убраться из дома брата, а ещё лучше — из Конохи и с поверхности земли вообще, но не был уверен, что ноги удержат его на протяжении такого длинного пути. Поэтому, кое-как поднявшись, он побрёл на кухню.  
Самым обидным во всей этой ситуации было то, что Мадара так и не раскололся!

Хаширама, выспавшийся и бодрый, сидел за столом, с аппетитом поглощая «лекарственный» суп, хотя по виду братца нельзя было сказать, что ему это нужно. Тобираму же замутило от одного запаха. Единственное, что его организм был согласен впихнуть в себя — вода. Много-много воды, свежей, прохладной…  
Он взял чистую пиалу и потянулся к стоящему на столе кувшину, прилагая все усилия, чтобы руки не так тряслись.  
— Ну ты даёшь! — коротко хохотнул Хаширама, отрываясь от супа. — Пить с Мадарой! Даже я не могу перепить его, да и, признаться, уже давно не рискую. Тягаться с метаболизмом Учих — себе дороже, — и он непривычно грустно вздохнул.  
Пальцы разжались, выпуская кувшин, но Тобирама даже не заметил маленького глиняного взрыва у своих ног.  
Пелена забвения окончательно упала с разума, и в памяти одна за другой всплывали картины прошлого вечера.  
Луч закатного солнца, оставивший яркий блик на лезвии серпа, чёрные усы хозяина бара, мутно-жёлтый сакэ в дешёвых пиалах, бурлящая толпа людей, вроде бы рядом, но в то же время будто в другом измерении.  
…обжигающая даже сквозь плотную ткань плаща кожа, хлестнувшая по щеке прядь волос, узкие губы — горьковато-сладкие, горячие, влажные…  
— Эй, ты в порядке? — донёсся откуда-то издалека встревоженный голос Хаширамы.  
Тобирама покачнулся, слепо нашаривая спинку стула, и скорее упал, чем сел.  
— Нет, — честно ответил он.  
Внутри поднималась волна возмущения.

***  
Праведное негодование придало сил, и до дома Мадары он добрался, чувствуя себя почти нормально. Вернее сказать, не замечая, чувствует ли что-нибудь вообще. Кипящему от неуправляемого гнева мозгу было не до того, что там происходит с телом.  
Встречные прохожие провожали его изумлёнными взглядами, но спросить, куда брат Хокаге, опухший и помятый, мчится с утра пораньше, не решился никто. Уж больно тёплым и ясным было утро, абсолютно неподходящим для безвременной кончины.  
Тобирама одним прыжком взлетел на веранду и распахнул двери, даже не подумав постучаться.  
— Мадара!  
Хозяин дома обнаружился в собственном кабинете — сидел за низким столиком и что-то сосредоточенно писал.  
— Ты!.. — Тобирама задохнулся, не в силах подобрать слова, которые сумели бы отразить всю низость поступка Учихи. Он, разумеется, ожидал от Мадары коварства, но не такого… такого… вопиющего!  
— И тебе доброго утра, Тобирама, — холодно отозвался Мадара, поднимая голову и откладывая кисть.  
— Издеваешься?!  
— Можно подумать, это я заставлял тебя вчера пить. Если не помнишь, зайти в бар было твоей идеей.  
— Потому что я не знал… Потому что ты не сказал… Почему ты мне не сказал?!  
— О чём?  
— Не делай вид, что не понимаешь! Теперь-то мне всё известно. Хаширама рассказал.  
Глаза Мадары гневно вспыхнули.  
— В таком случае иди и беседуй с Хаширамой дальше, а мне некогда. Заодно передашь ему мой отчёт о миссии, — он свернул наполовину исписанный свиток, подвинул его на край стола и встал.  
— Ты должен был сказать, что тебя нельзя напоить! — рявкнул Тобирама, но почему-то вышло не грозно, а обиженно.  
— Сенджу, я никому из вас ничего не должен, кроме выполнения моих прямых обязанностей. Да и то — пока я живу в этой деревне.  
Мадара направился к дверям. Дрожа от ярости, Тобирама преградил ему путь.  
— Не смей так уходить. Я знаю, ты что-то скрываешь… все вы, Учихи!  
Тёмное пламя глаз Мадары стало кроваво-красным.  
— Отойди.  
— Я всё равно узнаю правду, клянусь. Как бы ты ни старался, тебе её не скрыть.  
Он не успел уловить момент, когда Мадара бросился на него, первым осмысленным ощущением стал уже привычный удар о стену, на миг разбудивший боль в затылке. Потом это сделалось неважным, потому что лицо Мадары приблизилось к его лицу. Как ночью. Как в тех снах, которые он со стыдом и отчаянием пытался поскорее стереть из памяти наутро.  
Чужое дыхание, горячее и прерывистое, коснулось губ:  
— Для начала реши, какую правду ты хочешь знать. И у кого тебе её лучше требовать.  
Наверное, он был прав, но согласиться с Учихой…  
— А может быть, я уже решил? – выдохнул Тобирама и торопливо помотал головой. Впрочем… — Кажется, мне надо ещё выпить. Присоединишься?


End file.
